Un millón como tú
by Dark-side12
Summary: Tú, al final no eres tan especial... Songfic.


**Glee y sus personjes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Un millón como tú**

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba la correa que sostenía la guitarra sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar sus nervios, los chicos que la acompañaría esa noche para tocar estaban listos y atentos a su señal. Podía escuchar los suaves murmullos de las personas que estaban en sus mesas con sus respectivos tragos y esperando que el próximo participante para el micrófono abierto comenzara con su presentación.

Dio un vistazo al frente y tragó profundamente mientras intentaba enfocar a sus amigos. Las encontró en su mesa y ella sonrió nerviosamente mientras estos les hacían señas de ánimo.

Maldijo el día en que aceptó la idea de su amiga de presentarse en la noche de micrófono abierto en aquel bar al cual iban al menos tres veces al mes, ella solía divertirse cuando iban a aquel lugar, siempre pedían una ronda de hamburguesas cando llegaban y pasaban el resto de la noche embriagándose mientras se reían de las personas que se montaban en el escenario para hacer el ridículo, pero nunca pensó que estaría sobre dicho escenario. Hasta que a Brittany se le ocurrió la brillante de participar y cuando a su amiga se le mete una idea en la mente es muy difícil sacársela. Y debe admitir que es muy difícil negarle algo a Brittany cuando hace un puchero, y mucho más difícil cuando tienes a Santana Lopez haciéndote señas amenazadoras porque ambas sabían que tu respuesta negativa ocasionaría que Brittany derramara un par de lágrimas. Cosa que era completamente imperdonable a los ojos de Santana.

Así que allí estaba, sonriendo nerviosamente ante las personas que probablemente estarían allí para hacer lo que ella normalmente hacía con sus amigas. Ella tan solo esperaba que no hiciera tanto el ridículo.

Brittany se había encargado de mandar un mensaje por el chat de su grupo de amigos y lo único que la tranquilizaba era que tenía varios rostros conocidos en los cuales concentrarse si los nervios la atacaban. Ella no era una cantante, maldición, era una escritora, su vida eran las palabras y cantar solo era un pequeño hobby. Aunque sí admitía haber escrito un par de canciones últimamente, las ventajas y al mismo tiempo la maldición de un corazón roto; pero nuevamente, lo de ella era escribir las letras, no cantarlas.

Maldijo el día en que se unió a su estúpido club de canto de la secundaria donde conoció a sus estúpidos amigos que la hacían hacer cosas estúpidas.

**\- Buenas noches –** Habló suavemente contra el micrófono **– mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y esta es una canción original – **se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar **– espero les guste.**

**_Cuento hasta diez_**

**_Para entender_**

**_ Que tú no vas a volver _**

**_¿Cómo hago yo, pa' respirar?_**

**_ Si no dejo de llorar_**

Pudo perfectamente ver como Santana levantaba una ceja cuestionándola, su amiga sabía de qué se trataba la canción, o precisamente sobre quién se trataba. Era consiente que al terminar la presentación tendría a su amiga constantemente repitiéndole los mismo de siempre. Que debía superarlo. Ella sabía que Santana solo quería lo mejor para ella pero: ¿cómo superaba algo que su corazón aún se negaba a dejar ir?

**_Y mis amigos me dicen que buena noticia que ya tú no estás _**

**_ Dicen que ya no te llame _**

**_ que una botella me hará olvidar_**

Santana siempre le aconsejó que sacarla de su vida sería mejor y aunque a ella le doliera como nunca, sabía que su amiga tenía razón porque ya no se le ocurrían soluciones para remendar su antigua relación. Ella no supo en que momento las cosas se volvieron tan toxicas, no supo cómo pasaron de amarse con locura durante años a simplemente atacarse mutuamente día a día, ella nunca supo cómo su relación se fue deteriorando poco a poco.

Sus espectadores estaban en sus respectivas mesas y observando atentamente su presentación, y ella no pudo evitar que su atención fuera llamada por la silueta de unas personas moviéndose entre las mesas. Conocía a aquel chico, estaba segura que era él y frunció el ceño al confirmarlo cuando el chico saludó a Brittany con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en una mesa más atrás, también sabía quién era el chico que lo acompañaba y aquella chica…

Maldita Brittany.

No le quedó de otra que seguir cantado.

**_Y repiten, repiten que _**

**_Tú, al final no eres tan especial _**

**_No caminas sobre el mar _**

**_Ni haces oro de cristal _**

**_Solo hay que buscar, hay un millón como…_**

**_Tú al final no eres tan especial_**

**_Todos opinan igual _**

**_Serás fácil de olvidar _**

**_ Solo hay que buscar _**

**_Hay un millón como tú_**

Rachel Berry

Quinn conoció a Rachel Berry en la secundaría cuando ambas tenían quince años. Su relación fue una montaña rusa de emociones desde el inicio, para Quinn fue amor a primera vista pero se negó aceptarlo hasta un año más tarde, después de ser enemigas pasaron a tener una tentativa amistad hasta que ella simplemente no lo aguantó más y se le declaró delante de todos sus compañeros del Glee club con una romántica y cursi canción. Aún recuerda estar parada delante de ella al terminar su canción, dio un pequeño discurso y bajó la mirada jugando nerviosamente con sus manos sin percatarse que Rachel se había levantado de su asiento con una sonrisa en los labios para acercarse a ella y besarla.

Ambas chicas vivieron en una nube de felicidad y amor por casi cuatro años, se graduaron de la secundaria y fueron aceptadas en universidades en la misma ciudad, New York. Quinn estaba segura de que apoyaría a Rachel durante su proceso de cumplir su sueño de ser una actriz de Broadway y ella sabía que podía cumplir el suyo en cualquier parte del mundo, por lo cual ella cursaba su carrera de literatura en NYU mientras Rachel estudiaba artes dramáticas y se presentaba siempre que pudiera en cualquier audición que existiese en la ciudad.

Quinn observó a Rachel que veía a sus lados con un poco de incomodidad reflejado en su rostro antes de fijarse nuevamente en su presentación. Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y que las siguientes estrofas salieran con un tono de voz un poco agresivo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**_Esta canción nunca debió_**

**_Hablar tan mal de tú y yo _**

**_Pero aquí estoy, pluma y papel _**

**_Tratando de serte cruel_**

**_Y todo porque mis amigas_**

**_Celebran felices que ya tú no estás _**

**_Dicen que ya no te llame_**

**_Que me busque a otra para olvidar_**

Quinn estaba completamente segura de que el grito de aprobación que se escuchó luego de esa estrofa pertenecía a su mejor amiga. No era que Santana tuviera algo en contra de Rachel, incluso antes solían ser muy buenas amigas pero la chica no pudo evitar escoger un bando luego de ver a su mejor amiga sufrir tanto por amor, desde entonces Santana lo único que ha querido es mantener a su amiga lejos de Rachel y que evitara sufrir nuevamente.

Luego de su primer año en New York las cosas se salieron un poco del control que tenían planeado desde la secundaria. Llegaron nuevas personas a la vida de ambas chicas, algunas influyeron de manera positiva en sus vidas pero otras no tanto, principalmente en Rachel, la morena cada día que pasaba se veía más y más comprometida y enfocada en su futura carrera que estaba dejando a un lado su relación. Quinn muchas veces prefirió fingir que todo estaba bien, fingir que las peleas eran cosas insignificantes, fingir que acostarse a dormir sin siquiera un beso o un "buenas noches" solo eran pequeño baches que luego lograrían solucionar.

Muchas veces tomó la decisión de ser mucho más atenta con Rachel de lo que ya era, decidió conquistarla de nuevo y hacerla sentir como cuando estaban comenzando y aun la estaba enamorando, pero cualquier esfuerzo de Quinn era recibido con un desplante por parte de Rachel o simplemente indiferencia. Nuevamente Quinn decidió fingir que todo estaba bien porque perderla sería mucho peor, ella ya no veía su vida sin Rachel.

**_Me repiten, repiten que _**

**_Tú, al final no eres tan especial _**

**_Nadie te ha visto volar_**

**_Balas no puedes parar_**

**_Solo hay que buscar_**

**_Hay un millón como..._**

Cuando Rachel fue llamada para el rol principal en una obra todo finalmente se fue por la borda, las cosas cada día fueron empeorando y Quinn no tuvo otra opción que enfrentar los problemas.

Resultó que Rachel ya no sabía cómo equilibrar su carrera, sus estudios y su relación. Y Rachel Berry prefirió su sueño y su carrera por encima de Quinn.

Ahora allí estaban casi un año después, casi un año sin verla luego de que aquella noche ella se quedara sola en New York y sin un lugar en donde quedarse porque, incluso cuando la morena insistió que no se fuera todavía, ella ya no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Rachel sabiendo que ya no volvería a tenerla.

Quinn rasgaba con fuerza las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras su voz se volvía más profunda y ronca.

**_Tú al final no eres tan especial _**

**_Todos opinan igual _**

**_Serás fácil de olvidar_**

**_Solo hay que buscar_**

**_Hay un millón como tú_**

Santana y Brittany aparecieron dos días después en la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedando y desde entonces no se separaron de ella, las tres alquilaron un pequeño apartamento y poco a poco Quinn fue saliendo adelante, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de amarla.

Quinn durante ese tiempo jamás perdió de vista a Rachel, siempre sabía de ella por amigos en común y estaba atenta ante cualquier paso de la morena, incluso fue al show de inauguración de su obra y no pudo evitar aplaudir con lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos al final del show luego de que Rachel le demostrara a todos los espectadores su increíble talento. Pero esa noche tampoco pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, su chica llegaría lejos pero lo haría sin ella.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Rachel hizo lo mismo con ella, nunca le quitó un ojo de encima.

Kurt habló muchas veces con ella, intentando convencerla de que Rachel estaba arrepentida, que aun la amaba y que el haberla dejado había sido el peor error de su vida pero Quinn no le creía. Incluso declinó un par de intentos de Rachel para verse y hablar. No podía, sabía que tenerla el frente sería su perdición, esa chica era el amor de su vida y no soportaría tenerla de nuevo al frente y continuar sin ser su elección. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Pero allí estaba ahora, viéndola después de casi un año y notar lo mucho, y al mismo tiempo, lo nada que la chica había cambiado. La observó cómo se levantaba de la silla ante la mirada confusa de Kurt y su otro acompañante, observó cómo caminaba entre las mesas mientras que Santana sonreía con suficiencia y Brittany la miraba con tristeza. Ella suspiró profundamente, soltó su guitarra y se aferró al micrófono mientras veía como Rachel se detenía ante las palabras de su siguiente estrofa.

**_Si hay un millón como tú_**

**_¿Por qué no puedo dormir?_**

**_ ¿Por qué dejé de comer?_**

**_No sé si es de noche o de día_**

**_Si hay un millón como tú_**

**_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en si vas a llamar?_**

Santana volteó a verla con los ojos como platos pero ella solo tenía su mirada en Rachel que en ese momento volteaba a verla.

**_Ojalá quede en ti algún rastro de mí_**

**_Debe ser que tú al final sí eras muy especial_**

**_Ya no quiero escuchar_**

**_Que se callen los demás_**

**_No hay nadie más _**

**_Nadie es como tú_**

Ella estaba segura de que aquello que brillaba en las mejillas de la morena eran lágrimas. Lo sabía porque ella era consciente de que sus propias mejillas también brillaban.

Porque era cierto, nadie era como Rachel, nadie podía compararse con aquella chica que se robó su corazón a los quince años, nadie la haría tan feliz como Rachel la hizo en su momento, nadie haría que su corazón se agitara como loco simplemente ante el pensamiento de verla, nadie le haría sentir esos nervios como en el primer día que vio aquellos ojos marrones mirándola como si ella fuera lo más preciado de la Tierra, nadie le haría sentir lo que ella sentía solo con tener los brazos de Rachel alrededor suyo.

Porque jamás habría millones como ella, ella era una en un millón.

Al diablo con Santana y su mirada amenazadora, después lidiaría con ella.

**_Tú al final eras la más especial_**

**_No me voy a perdonar el dejarte escapar_**

**_Porque no hay nadie más _**

**_Nadie es como tú…_**

Todos en el bar se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que ella terminaba la canción. Podía ver como sus amigos, menos Santana, aplaudían como locos mientras ella tocaba su última nota para luego continuar con una leve reverencia y reía como idiota. Devolvió su mirada a donde se encontraba Rachel pero la morena ya no se encontraba allí.

Bajó del escenario y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos aun recibiendo exclamaciones de las mesas a los alrededores, sonrió cuando sintió a Brittany chocar contra su cuerpo.

**\- Quinn, eso estuvo genial –** Exclamó emocionada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza **– Deberías hacerlo más seguido. **

**\- No creo que vuelva a hacerlo en mi vida pero gracias, Britt **– Rió aun en el abrazó.

**\- Ella estuvo aquí **– Susurró.

**\- Lo sé **\- Sonrió mientras se separaba y volteaba a ver a Santana.

Santana la veía seriamente pero segundos después le retiró la mirada y se concentró en su trago. Quinn sabía que tendría que lidiar con su amiga pero en ese momento ella preferiría hacer otra cosa. Volteó a ver a Kurt y el chico le sonrió tristemente antes de encogerse de hombros. Ella comprendió, Rachel se había marchado.

** \- Ten – **Santana llamó su atención pasándole una botella de cerveza y sonriéndole de medio lado.

Ella solo suspiró viendo hacia la puerta del bar y luego se sentó junto a su amiga. Tampoco era que iría corriendo tras de Rachel, la morena en su momento fue quien tomó la decisión de finalizar su relación, y sigue siendo ella quien decide qué hacer con su relación, Quinn ya había hecho suficiente, tanto en el pasado mientras intentaba seguir haciendo feliz a Rachel aun cuando todo era un caso perdido, como ahora en el presente donde ella le dejaba bastante claro sus sentimientos. Su orgullo no le permitía ir a buscarla.

Kurt se unió a su mesa y cada uno pidió una hamburguesa y dándole inicio a una noche como todas las demás. Mientras esperaba su comida, Quinn decidió tomar aire fresco mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Salió del bar y se apoyó contra un automóvil mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios.

** \- En mi aún está todo rastro de ti **– Escuchó una voz a la vez que la puerta del auto donde estaba apoyada se abría.

Quinn volteó rápidamente y vio Rachel bajarse del automóvil y cerrar la puerta. Rachel se acercó a ella lentamente y arrugó la nariz al verla exhalar el humo, Quinn al notar eso tira el resto de su cigarrillo al suelo antes de pisarlo.

**\- Rachel…**

**\- Tampoco puedo dormir de noche – **Continuó mientras se seguía acercando** – Y cada día pienso en que cualquier momento podría entrar una llamada tuya – **Dio otro paso** – Nunca nadie podría ser como tú, Quinn, ni siquiera Broadway pudo llenar el vacío que sentí cuando te vi partir y…**

**\- No me fui porque quisiera, Rachel – **Le recordó.

**\- Lo sé – **Bajó la mirada** – Lo lamento mucho, Quinn, no tienes ni idea de lo arrepentida que estuve por no salir tras de ti esa noche. Dejarte ir fue una de las peores cosas que pude haber hecho y jamás me lo perdonaré. Te amo igual o mucho más que el primer día. Muchas veces siento que no puedo respirar y nada me quita el dolor que siento por no tenerte. Nada, Quinn, absolutamente nada llena el vacío, nada me da tanto calor como lo hacían tus brazos, nada me acelera tanto el corazón como lo hacía tus besos, nada me hace feliz de la misma manera en que tú puedes hacerme. Ni siquiera se me ha cruzado por la mente la idea de olvidarte y mucho menos de buscar a alguien más porque nadie es como tú, Quinn, y créeme que nunca volvería a poner otra cosa antes que a ti, tú eras lo único que yo necesitaba y no me di cuenta de eso y solo quiero que…**

Quinn levantó la mano cuando vio que Rachel había dado otro paso hacia adelante y la morena se detuvo en seco mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**\- Quinn…**

**\- No –** Agitó la cabeza aun sin bajar la mano. Respiró profundamente antes de mirar a la morena con lágrimas en los ojos **– No des otro paso más –** Rachel frunció el ceño.

**\- Qui…**

**\- Quiero que sepas que si das otro paso más no voy a dejarte ir, Rachel –** Dijo firmemente mientras bajaba la mano al mismo tiempo que la cabeza y se limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas.

Rachel se le quedó viendo con lágrimas en los ojos y apretó los labios para evitar sonreír.

Quinn cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió el calor corporal de Rachel invadir el suyo y no pudo evitar romper en llanto al sentir como la morena apoyaba la frente contra su pecho, así que no le quedo de otra que envolver a la morena con sus brazos y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Entre las millones de persona que habitaban en el mundo, solo había una Rachel Berry, y en ese momento ella era feliz con tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Porque nunca nadie sería como ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**Canción: Un millón como tú by Lasso ft Cami**


End file.
